The Slender Man
by JumpinBeans
Summary: The youngest member of a F.E.A.R team ever tells his story


The strange things started happening right when I joined the team. There was a lot of speculation, me being a 17 and all, but in the end I won them over with my charm and good looks. FEAR, First Encounter Assault Recon, and I would be on one of the teams. It wasn't only me though, there were three other guys about twice my age on the team with me. My CO Jackson, Jester the demo expert, and Lonny the Marks...woman. (Yeah, I never really asked where she got the nickname from).

Anyway, they were really REALLY pissed when they found out I was joining the team. The name's Alex Koburt, and my nickname is Kid...(Sucky nickname, I would have picked Overlord) There's nothing really special about me though, except for my uncanny ability to predict where the paranormal is. The only bad effect from this is that one of the scientists, Doctor Lens, keeps on trying to dissect me. I kept on trying to tell him that I already donated my body to the government seeing as they let me on the team and all. This is, of course, one of the newly formed teams, and since we were essentially all newbies to the paranormal we were sent to a town where essentially everyone has disappeared.

Some podunk little town in Michigan, stupid right? Sending us to a stupid little town where all the people have disappeared. Jester, as always, was freaked out and jumpy. He really hated being on the team way more than I thought, apparently he wasn't as funny when he was scared. He just made mumbling sounds and smoke cigarettes.

There was a chopper waiting for us outside after our briefing, boooorrrinnnggggg, and we all got in and had a party. There was cake, streamers, balloons-just kidding.. These guys were way to cold, there was virtually no conversation on the way there. Wait, scratch that, there was no conversation on the way there. We just got there, got our equipment, and headed straight into town.

"Stay close kid," Jester said, "I ain't no babysitter."

I was appalled, him calling me a child, "Dude, I haven't needed a babysitter for the last 4 years, I can take care of myself."

Jester just huffed, "Heh, yeah but this ain't your safe cozy home, people been disappearing. You think that's funny?"

"I dunno," I said, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that, Jester?"

"I'll strangle your-" Lonny stopped him mid-sentence, "Guys stop bickering and get over here."

She kneeling down on the sidewalk examining something. I ran over and saw what it was, it was a big red circle. A big red circle, drawn with blood. The circle had been crossed out with an x. That was weird, to weird. "This is a symbol of some sort, I don't know what it's supposed to mean though," Jackson said, "I'll radio this to Command. Jester you take the kid with you and go investigate the center of town. Lonny you go do some more recon and radio me if you find anything."

So guess who I got to spend some extra special time with? That's right, my bestest friend in the whole wide world! The Asshat. We went to the tiny little town hall and scoped out the area. Seems like half the buildings were burnt out, but when we got closer to the town hall I started getting some eerie vibes. Really eerie vibes. "Did you see that?" Asshat said, pointing his gun towards the remains of what I believe to be a lingerie shop. "No," I said, "What did you see?"

"Thought I saw a guy in a suit, must've just been a trick of the light."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey I think I see something on that door."

We got closer to the town hall, and I turned out to be right. There was a symbol like the one I had seen earlier, a crossed out circle but this time instead of blood it had been burned inside the door. Huh. At least whoever was doing it had a sense of style. They had totally raised the creepy meter by about 1200 points

Asshat went inside first and then motioned for me to come in, he was looking at the ceiling when I walked in. The light was flickering on and off. I wondered what he was staring at, and then looked where he was looking. Just to be clear this building had like one huge room, that's it. Just one big room. The ceiling was slightly vaulted and hanging by ropes were 4 bodies. All with odd white masks. I would've screamed. but then again I wasn't a little girl.

Asshat motioned for me to follow, he had seen something a the window and he wanted to investigate. While walking with him, I noticed I had the creepy vibe again. Suddenly I turned behind us and looked at the ceiling. All of the bodies had disappeared. "Uh...Jester," I said weakly, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem," He replied.

"The kind where we have bodies from the ceiling magically disappearing."

Jester looked up then behind me, "Kid," he said, "Everything's going to be alright."

"What?"

"Don't. Turn. Around."

Guess what I did? I turned around. Guess what I saw? Not only were the 4 corpses slowly shambling towards us, but there were more corpses with masks climbing in through the windows, and coming in through the doors. We, per protocol, started shooting our guns sporadically. Jester grabbed me, and we both ran towards the exit door. Surprisingly, there were no "things" guarding the exit. Although it seemed very odd. Maybe they were just funneling us that way,or maybe they were incredibly stupid. Either way, we made it out into the alley.

Jester pressed a button on his communicator, "Jackson, we were attacked." A few seconds later I heard Jackson speak, "Yeah I heard the gunfire. I haven't got any word from Lonny. I need you two to go find her."  
>"Will do sir."<br>"If you see anything else, notify me at once."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

Jester peeked his head into the exit doorway. "Huh, looks like they're gone. I wonder...Kid, are you alright?" He was asking me that because I was staring at something, and it was speaking to me. It was screaming inside of my head. **_SEE ME AND I'LL FIND YOU, HIDE AND I WILL FIND YOU, RUN AND I WILL FIND YOU, NOTHING ESCAPES ME, NOTHING SURVIVES ME, I WILL ENSLAVE YOUR MIND_**. It sounded like nails, screeching in my brain. I didn't know what to do, Jester also saw the thing but it's not like it mattered. The masked things grabbed him and tore him to shreds while he was to busy looking at HIM. He/it was tall, and wearing a suit, instead of having arms he had huge spider-like appendages that came out of his back, then there was his most distinguishing feature. The guy had no face. They were horrifying, and...and he just let me go. _**THIS WILL BE ENOUGH, BE LUCKY YOU ARE SPARED CHILD, TELL THEM THAT I HAVE RETURNED, AND MY FLOCK WILL SOON RISE.**_

That was it, he just let me go. Jackson found Lonny's gun, but there was no sign of her. We grabbed Jester's dog-tags and I even found a bloody locket next to his corpse. Picture of him with some woman, guess that's probably why he wasn't as funny anymore. I'm guessing something happened to her. Who knows...All I know is that I saw what I saw, and that I somehow survived it. I hear I'm not getting deployed again for a while though, some kind of freaky telekinetic chick has been wrecking havoc. Maybe I'll get my hands on her, and maybe I'll figure out what that thing meant by rise. So if you ever here a bump in the night, or soft whispering, that might be him coming for you. If he is coming after you, there's nothing you can do. You're dead.


End file.
